11 O'Clock Wish
by TheBlondeWhoWaited
Summary: "She felt silly, making an 11 o'clock wish, as if they even come true."


"please" a soft voice cried as the door behind it swung open and a tall, slim woman strutted in.

"One more for you baby gal!" the woman's high pitched screech called, the cheerfulness in her voice was as real as her breasts were. Ally sighed and took the plate from her mother, it was the first time she had a chance to have a proper look at tonight's attire, skimpy, black sequinned shorts accompanied by a harsh pink top that was as transparent as glass.

"Mum, you do know Kylie was about 10 years ago?" Ally said, trying to hide the horror.

"Well she's nearly what, 50 now? And your mum isn't that old!"

"Pushing 40 mum, and not in a good way." Ally managed to cut in, her mother gave her one of those bitchy teenage looks.

"Well if you got it, flaunt it baby cakes! Now bath both the twins and put another load of washing on okay? Thanks baby" Her mother rushed to the back door, eager to escape the house and four children in it.

"Then will you give me my money for my book?" Ally questioned. Her mother stopped, one hand on the handle, she was so close to freedom, Ally clocked the irritated sigh her mother "tried" to conceal.

"Baby, I will go buy the book for you, kay?" She said thrusting the door open and running out into the night. After she closed the door behind her, Ally returned to the sink and plunged both her hands into the basin below.

As her hands dived, one unlucky finger managed to tangle with a rather sharp cutting knife. Pain went racing through Ally's finger and blood was pouring from the cut as soon as she pulled it from the water.

"fuck" she moaned. She went to find a plaster in the drawer, but her search was useless, so she resorted to some kitchen roll and cello-tape.

"John!" she bellowed, a thundering came from above her, she followed the sound as it walked across the celling and down the stairs.

"What?" he groaned, Ally heard him before she saw her brother.

"Finish the dishes."

"but there is loads!"

"yeah, well I've cut myself, just do this please"

"nut, it's your job"

"John, please"

"Mum might be away but you still can't make me."

"Just do it you little shit!" she cried, slamming the kitchen door behind her.

It was now half past eight, time to put the twins in the bath.

"Come on then" Ally sighed, exhausted, all she wanted was to curl up in bed with her Charlie Bone book. As both the twins ran up the stairs, John emerged from the kitchen.

"It's all done." He said meekly, his eyes on the ground. Ally smiled, grateful for the help. She outstretched her arm.

"come here."

He followed and they hugged, both glad to have each other as a sibling. Once they broke apart John made his way back upstairs, Ally pulled a two pound coin from her pocket.

"oi, smelly."

She threw the coin up to him, and he ran up to his room with a smile on his face.

It was now ten, everyone was in bed and Ally was just finishing tidying up the living room.

"Just mop this floor then bed time" she told herself, proud she had gotten through another day.

Her phone began to ring in her pocket, the Phantom of the Opera overture rang through the whole house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Smelly Feet."

"Shut up, you are supposed to be nice." A smile spread across her face.

"Sorry, I love you though."

"I love you too."

"Even if your feet are smelly." Ally laughed, Lee always knew how to cheer her up.

"I take it she went out again?" he asked.

"Tell him what he's won Johnny!" Ally called sarcastically, sinking back into the couch, abandoning the mopping.

"are you okay?"

Ally paused, that was the thing, if she was honest, no she wasn't. It wasn't like they were abused, they always had clean clothes, food, water to wash in and a bed to sleep in Mother never hit them, or starved them, it's just that mother never really did anything. Everyday Ally would find herself cleaning, and not just your normal put your toys away cleaning. Mother would escape outside while Ally would scrub the whole house from top to bottom, some nights she even had to cook dinner because her mother would stay out too long. Sometimes her mother wouldn't come back for days. Ally was more of a parent than a sister to John and the twins. Sometimes she felt as if her mother had swapped her years of being a mother for Ally's years of being a teenager. Ever since Ally had turned 16 it was like her mother had just given up, abdicated responsibility to Ally, and that was two years ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." She lied, tears silently falling from her face.

"Okay, go get some sleep then, I love you."

"I love you too, night night."

"And then he saw a sixth, perched at the very end of the gate, his arms waving, his jacket swirling in a breeze that wasn't there and his blonde hair as bright as a crown of stars. "Trancred!" Charlie shouted."

It was now five to eleven at night and Ally sat up in bed re-reading her Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock book. As she closed the book on the last page she looked up at her jar labelled "_Money for CB: and the Red King." _The Charlie Bone series was Ally's favourite, she loved how every night she could escape herself to Bloor's academy and forget how terrible the day had been. Her mother hadn't returned from her night out yet, So Ally sat alone in the silence, everyone else had already fallen asleep. Ally grabbed her laptop, flipped the screen up, and began scrolling through twitter. _"The sky tonight it so pretty." "You can see nearly all the stars!" "Rt if you love the night sky" "Hey everyone, make an 11 o'clock wish!" _

Ally looked up through her own window. You could see the stars, each and every one twinkling brightly. Ally loved these little moments she could have and own for herself, she didn't get many scrubbing floors all day. She returned to the screen for the time, it was now eleven. Ally closed her eyes tightly.

"Please, send some help. I just want..." Ally opened her eyes unable to finish. She felt silly, making an 11 o'clock wish, as if they even come true. Ally climbed over her bed and reached for her shoes, maybe a night time walk would tire her out. She had already locked both the front and back doors, so she climbed through her bedroom window.

Ally came to the park at the end of the street, not really knowing where to go she decided to sit in the swings. Everything seemed so peaceful at night, the air was cool and crisp, much better than her hot stuffy bedroom. She studied the park, it was weird seeing it empty. During the day it full of screaming children, Ally preferred it empty. She got up from the swing, deciding she had loitered enough, she started to make her way back to her bedroom window. As she reached the gate to the park she noticed a small light coming from behind the houses next to the park. Curiosity lead her to find the source of the light. She slowly walked round, making sure any one who might be there would not hear her. When she turned into a small ally between two neighbouring houses she saw an old police box. Confused Ally watched the box like a hawk, waiting for it's owner to emerge, but no one came. She didn't understand how it could have been there, or how there was light coming from inside. After a few minutes she admitted defeat and turned away from the box, making her way back to her hot, stuffy bedroom.


End file.
